


I watched it begin again

by Hawleysmiller



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawleysmiller/pseuds/Hawleysmiller
Summary: Aaron leaves emmerdale village after Robert cheats on him with Rebecca (no baby in this), a year later he returns to visit Chas and Liv. Old habits make a return





	1. It's really good to see you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !! This is only the second fix I've ever written so I can already see this is not gonna be great but any comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated. I came up with an idea of this fic today sonic just gonna go with it,hope you enjoy

Aaron got out of his taxi and stepped out into the over familiar village of emmerdale,he paid the taxi driver and then stood in front of the woolpack pub with memories flooding back to him. Aaron had left the village last year when he had found out his worst fear had come true,Robert had slept with Rebecca,he couldn't deal with the heartbreak of seeing Robert I'm the village every day so moved to Ireland for the year.

Aaron walked into the,no one was behind the bar when he first walked in,Chas shortly came out and saw her son sitting on the stool with his usual pint of beer. A smile stretched across her radiant complexion 

"Aaron you're home,my boy I've missed you so so much" she ran as fast as the wind over to her son and gave him a massive welcome home hug 

"Mum,it's lovely to see you to but please don't squeeze me to death" Aaron said this seriously but in the end couldn't keep the smile off his face and it was then his mum knew he was joking.

"Sorry got a bit carried away with please tell me you're here to stay"

"I'm not sure yet,let's see how things go"

"So are you gonna tell me what swayed you to come back here son ?" 

"I'm not sure" Aaron said honestly, "When I was in Ireland I don't know how to explain it but I just felt like something was missing in my life,I don't know what but just something.I know that probably doesn't make any sense but anyway enough about me,how's Liv doing ?"

"Your sisters still her usual stroppy self but she's actually been surprisingly good in school this year,she only has one year left and then she's onto uni"

"I've missed her so much is she around here ?" Aaron wondered 

"She's at Gabbys,yeah she's back from Austrailia,she'll be back later though love"

"Don't suppose you've seen Robert on your travels ?" Chas asked knowing her son very well

"Robert,no I haven't seen him" he shrugged and pretended not to be bothered. "He still lives round here then ?"

"Yeah unfortunately" 

"And what about Rebecca,suppose she's still swanning around the village in her cow boy hat thinking she rules the roost"

"No she actually about a week after you did,I miss her terribly" Chas replied in the most sarcastic way possible 

"Looks like lots changed since I left the eh,we have a lot to catch up on. Can we head to the back room for a brew ?"

"You read my mind love" Chas replied with a huge grin and led Aaron into the back room


	2. I've got so much to tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Liv have a catch up and Aaron runs into Robert in the village,how will they react when they see each other ?

Chas and Aaron were chatting in the back room when Liv walked in just after coming back from school.

"AARON,YOURE BACK" Liv screamed and ran over to give Aaron a hug 

"I missed you so much,how've you been keeping ey ?"

"Same old,same old boring stuff"

"Il leave you to,to catch up" Chas said and she walked back into the pub to serve the complaining customers 

"So tell me any boyfriends on the horizon yet" Aaron winked at Liv

"No I eh I wanted to talk to you about that,I need to tell you something really important,I've been keeping this a secret for a few years now and I wasn't gonna tell anybody but I figured that it'd be worth it because I've been dealing with this for years by myself and I'm really not doing that great"

"Liv what is it,you're scaring me ?"

"Aaron I'm .... asexual 

"Hey Liv that's okay,why didn't you tell me before ?"

"I was scared,I'm only just starting to come to terms with it myself. I've never had any sexual desires for anyone, I feel like a freak Aaron I can't help it all of my friends are obsessed with lads and going to discos,getting laid but I'm not interested at all and I'm just"

"You're just what Liv ?" Aaron asked softly 

"I'm so tired of being tired and feeling like this,I've been bottling it up for so long and I'm just worried that people will judge me for being different"

"Liv I still look at you the exact same,you're my sister and il always look after you. I understand that you're not ready to tell anyone else at the minute and that's fine you need time to process this but at the time when you do if anyone gives you grief for being who you are they'll have me to answer to. Look we don't choose our sexuality, you know how tough I had it coming out as gay but I wouldn't have been able to get through it without my family and that's why I need you to know that you're not alone okay never ever,you've always got me"

Liv burst out crying "Thank you aaron,I was so scared to tell you but you've been so supportive,I don't know what I'd do without my older brother. Please tell me you're staying"

Aaron pulled Liv in for a hug on the sofa "It's looking like I'm sticking around for the time being anyway"

"I'm gonna go to David's and get us a pizza for tea,does that suit you?" Aaron asked

"Sounds perfect" Liv replied with a smile 

 

Aaron walked out of David's shop and was suddenly stopped by he sight of Robert sudgen,he froze at the sight of the man who he had loved so dearly and if he was being honest with himself had never stopped loving. It sent shivers down his spine in a way he could not describe to anyone.

Robert looked up from his conversation with a client on the phone to see Aaron standing outside David's shop.   
They walked towards each other,it was like time stood still and the world had stopped 

"Aaron,you're back"

"Yeah I-I'm back"

Both Robert and Aaron knew things would never be the same for either of them again,they looked each other and knew it was all happening again


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of angst !!

"Aaron it's so good to see you,you look good"

Aaron gave Robert a death stare before turning and walking away back towards the pub. Robert rushed after him

"Aaron wait a second please,you're not going anywhere until we've spoken,I just wanna talk please five minutes tops"

"Robert I swear if you don't move out of my way right now"

"Make me" Robert smirked,in a strange way Aaron liked to see he still had an aarogant side to himself 

"Fine you're getting five minutes" Aaron finally gave in and they walked towards the scrapyard so they could talk 

Aaron was first to break the silence, "So I eh hear Rebecca has left the village then,how did that come about ?"

 

"It's a long story Aaron I don't even know how to begin explaining it to you"

"Just start from the beginning"

"After you left,Rebecca became extremely clingy and when I say clingy I mean in like a stalker type way. She became obsessed with the idea that we were gonna be a couple now that you were out of the picture. I told her I had no interest in that happening and we argued for ages and then she admitted something that changed everything. She told me that we never actually slept together. I passed out while we were making out and then Rebecca left,she just made all of it up to mess with us,I lost you for nothing

"She ruined us,everything has changed. I don't even know what to say. I wanna kill her but she's not here so I can't"

"I lost you because of her"

"It wasn't just her fault though was it rob ? You invited her over to OUR house, you kept trying it on with her,and then you made out with her in our bed. If you hadn't have been off your head on alcohol you would have sex with her,the only reason it didn't happen is because you were so drunk you passed out"

"Aaron I know I messed up big time but I've never stopped loving you,this could be our chance to start over and to get it right this time"

"You come to me thinking that I'm just gonna what ?? Welcome you back with open arms,it's not happening Robert I won't let it,I've moved on with my life now you need to do the same and stop pestering me before I lose it" Aaron replied in an agitated manner.

"Look I get that I messed up but if you just let me explain,I can .."

"Explain what ? The fact that you're an obnoxious arsehole that cheated on me and thinks that just because you didn't sleep with her that it doesn't hurt any less ??"

"Yeah I am an arsehole,I hurt you and there's no excuse for it but I love you so much and I want you more than anything.Youre it for me,you're all I want.

"Yeah well I don't want you so you can leave now.I never even asked you to back here in the first place you just invited yourself

"You don't mean that,Aaron I know you better than that,you're the one that came back I never asked you to well I mean I did for six months begging you to come back but then I realised you'd be better off without me so I left it" "You seriously think I'm back for you,arrogant tool.Robert has it ever crossed your mind that I might be here to visit my my mum and my sister,not everything's about you" Aaron said this lying through his teeth,he hadn't told Robert he realised something was missing in his life and that's why he was have "Aaron why are you so determined to make things harder than they need to be ?" 

"I don't love you anymore Robert"

Roberts face dropped and harsh tears began to form in his soft blue eyes

"I don't believe you,you don't mean it you're just angry and confused and I get it but"

"Robert are you listening to me ?"

"Don't say it please please just don't give up on us"

"You did that when you cheated on me with Rebecca,whatever we had its all gone and its your fault,you made the choice to get close to having sex with Rebecca,now I've told you once I won't telk you again go"

"I messed up big time but I love you more than life please believe me"

"I don't love you anymore Robert,now get out of my house and get out my life"

Robert swallowed the massive lump in his throat and tried to hide his tears he grabbed his leather jacket from the couch and ram out of the back room slamming the door behind him as Aaron stood still staring into space he than started sobbing.

Chas walked into the back room and saw how distraught Aaron was, "Aaron love what's happened,is everything okay ?"

"I've messed it all up mum,everything's broken"

Chas' heart broke she knew he must've spoken to Robert and she pulled him in close for a hug

Chas stroked his jacket and grabbed onto his arm holding it tightly to comfort him

"Shhh,shhh it's okay"

Aaron sobbed into his mums shoulders until he could no longer cry anymore,he hadn't meant a word of what he said to Robert but It was too late to take it back now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very angsty chapter but it's robron so ...  
> This is also a slow burn but stick with me guys. I have lots of exciting chapters planned


	4. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and liv have a chat and Aaron apologises to Robert

Aaron went downstairs for breakfast to find liv eating her breakfast glued to her phone.

As soon as liv saw Aaron she placed her phone on the table and tried to make conversation as she knew he wasn't in a good mood. "Morning grumpy"

"Hi,since when was I grumpy ?"

"Always but Chas told me what happened yesterday with you and rob,are you okay ?"

"I was horrible to him liv,he was trying to tell me how sorry he was and that he loved me,turns out he never slept with Rebecca she made the whole thing up to mess with us but me being me I still blamed Robert and I told him I didn't love him anymore in order to get him to leave. You should have seen his face liv he was broken,I could see the tears in his eyes and he just stormed out"

"Aaron maybe I should have a chat with him when I get back from school ?" liv suggested hoping Aaron wouldn't mind

"Yeah okay I just wanna see if I can find him first,thanks liv

"What are little sisters for ey" Liv winked at Aaron and headed off for school

 

The Cafe :

"Coffee to go please Brenda" Robert asked at the counter in the cafe 

"Coming right up,oh and I saw your Aaron in here earlier had a right face on him,is everything alright ?"

"He's not my Aaron why don't you mind your own business"

"I know it's just you two were together for so long I just thought.."

"Yes well you thought wrong just get me my Americano please"

Brenda nodded and carried on making the drink,Robert went to sit at the table with the two couches 

Aaron walked in not noticing Robert was there,he leant across the counter and ordered his drink. His eyes then landed on the table in the corner and he saw Robert siting there on his own looking lost,before he had the chance to do anything bob handed him his coffee.

"Cheers Bob keep the change", Aaron saw Robert walking out "Robert wait up"

"Robert can we go outside and talk for a minute please"

"Yeah alright"

"Look rob what I said last night I.."

"It's fine Aaron you don't have to explain yourself"

"I lied rob,I lied"

"What ? What do you mean ?"

"When I said I didn't love you anymore"

Tears welled in Roberts eyes as he was reminded by how hurt he was when aaron had said this to him

"I didn't mean it,come on you know me better than that . I was just so angry and lashing out, I wanted to hurt you the way that you hurt me,I want to hate you so much Robert but I just I can't"

Robert looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes and stepped forward 

"Aaron"

"No don't please,I can't handle it "

"Sorry I just I thought .."

"I have to go to work rob,I'm back working at the scrapyard with adam"

"Can I see you later ?" Robert asked wanting to talk some more 

"Eh yeah sure,il message you"

Aaron walked off to the scrapyard and for once Robert felt that first bit of hope that he had in a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumbler : Smugdensugden


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and liv have a much needed and long overdue chat

Robert came in through the back door of the pub after getting a text from Liv asking him to come over.

Liv let Robert in and they went through to the back room.

"Hi" Robert was pleased to see liv after such a long time,he had missed her a lot more than he tended to admit.

"Hi,look um I don't wanna waste time so I'm just gonna get straight to it,are you and my brother getting back together ?" Liv had been confused when Aaron came back home in a worse mood than ever the other day after having a confrontation with Robert,all he had told Liv was that they had argued but not what it was about.

"It's been so long since I've seen you Liv,I've missed you" Robert was trying as much as possible to put off having to tell Liv everything.

"Yeah,that's not gonna work you're gonna tell me everything and your not leaving here until you do" Liv locked the door to ensure Robert didn't leave at any time during the chat.

"Mind if I sit down ?" 

"Nah work away il get us a coffee" Liv said trying to make it as less awkward as possible 

"Since when did you drink coffee ?" Robert asked trying not to laugh

"Ey,excuse me I have grown up a lot since you lived here a year ago aha"

Robert smiled at Liv and for the first time in ages he finally felt like he was getting somewhere with her.

Liv brought the coffee back over,placed them on the coffee table and sat down beside Robert on the couch.

"So my brother,are you back with him ? Do you wanna be back with him ?"

"I bumped into Aaron the other day,I was so happy to see him back. I missed him so much but for the first time in ages I mean I was speechless I has no idea what to say to him but then we ugh came back here to talk and things turned really sour,I'm assuming you know Rebecca lied about me sleeping with her ?"

"Yeah Aaron told me,what a bitch I've never trusted her"

"Yeah well me being the fool I am,I did trust her,I thought we were mates but how wrong was I,well I told Aaron about that and he just assumed that I thought just because we didn't end up sleeping together that I was saying it excused what I did but I would never say that,I take full responsibility for what happened,I didn't sleep with her but i nearly did and I can't even imagine how Aaron must've felt"

"I notice you still have your ring on,did you guys not take them off ?"

"Uh no we agreed to ... keep them on if we ever decided to give things another go. Never take this thing off it means too much to me"

"That's actually quite sweet"

"Liv paying me a compliment ?? Is there awful moon out today ?" Robert chuckled

"Hey appreciate it because you won't be getting many more or those" Liv laughed back at him 

"I kept asking Aaron to give me another chance but he told me that.." Robert had tears in his eyes and there was a massive lump in his throat. "Sorry I just"

"Rob it's alright take your time,I know this is hard"

"He told me that he didn't love me anymore, it broke my heart more than anything I've ever felt before and a huge part of me truly believed that he meant it but he met me in the cafe yesterday and told me he didn't mean it but he still wouldn't listen to anything I would say"

"Do you think there could be a chance for you guys ?"

"Liv I love him more than anything,I haven't been with anyone since he left I mean why would I,no one compares. No one even comes close. But he deserves better than me and I'm just not sure if he would be ready to give it another go ?"

"Look,you want my advice I reckon you need to talk to him again,I know it's not over for you to,I mean you guys fight more than the bloody characters in eastenders but love shines through those arguments, I know you guys can get past this and I can't believe I'm saying this but you have my full blessing"

"Liv are you sure ?"

"Yeah yeah I'm sure"

"You've no idea how amazing you've been,thank you. Would it be too much to ask for a hug ?" Robert knew he was probably pushing his luck 

"You know normally I would say no but I've missed you so much and I'm in a good mood so you're getting one but just this once,don't get used to it"

Robert and Liv stood up and hugged each other for what felt like an eternity 

"Il let you know how it goes later,thanks again Liv"

Liv showed Robert out and for once she felt like things were finally getting back on track,she would only hope that Aaron would be as forgiving to Robert as she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron have a long chat. Will they decide to give things another go ?

Aaron was busy with the paper work in the porta cabin at the scrapyard when Robert walked in.

"Hiya"

Aaron shifted in his seat 

'Eh hi"

"Mind if I sit ?"

"No go ahead,so go on then"

"What ?" Robert looked at him wondering what he was talking about 

"You said you wanted to talk so let's talk"

"Aaron why did you leave me ? I mean I know why you left but I never really understood completely why"

"I was an idiot okay,I was so scared that if I stayed with you and forgave you that things would just get worse,I ran away from my problems which is something I've been doing my whole life but I've never regretted something as much as running away from the love of my life,I regretted it immediately but i just didn't feel ready to come home"

"Aaron you could've called me,let me know you were okay but I never heard a word from you,you could've been dead for all I know,I would've lost you again and I couldn't handle it" Robert felt a huge lump in his throat and his eyes were brimming with tears 

"Hey,hey don't cry please" Aaron looked at Robert and saw how broken he was. He held Roberts hands. "Rob look at me,look at me I'm so sorry,I know you hurt me but I should never have ran away,there's nothing I regret more"

"Everybody leaves me'"

"I don't want that to ever happen again"

"One of our main problems is,if something happens we never talk about it,we either storm off,lash out or just never mention it again but it'll always be at the back of our minds just sitting there,we need to promise to talk to each other about what we're feeling otherwise this won't work,you get me Aaron ?"

"I couldn't agree more,rob I know it might sound a bit daft but I think that couples counselling would be really great for us,what do you say ?"

"I'd love that,I think it would actually be a great help"

"One condition though" Aaron grinned 

"What ?"

"We are not going to Bernie for the counselling,I mean she ain't even qualified"

"I think that's one thing we can agree on, I mean she's harmless but she'd probably end up driving us insane at those meetings" Robert couldn't stop laughing and Aaron just smiled at the thought of seeing him happy again

"Aaron I left you a really long voice mail a few weeks ago,did you get it ?"

'Yeah I did and rob I'm so ashamed but i didn't listen to it,was it really important ?"

"Yeah I basically just said every single thing that I've been feeling,I never felt so lonely as I did when you went away. I love you so much it hurts,I've never stopped. I know I fucked up a lot but that's me I'm a huge car crash and if you decided to give things another go I know I would change for you but there always be that part of me that just hits self destruct,I've done it my whole life but I promise I would never let you down again"

"I wanna give you another chance, I wanna forgive you"

"Aaron are you sure ? I don't wanna pressure you if you're not ready"

"I've never been more sure of anything,no more secrets though right ? No more hiding things from each other,we move on. You've gotta promise me you'll always tell me the truth from now on okay"

"I promise,I just can't believe you're given me another chance,it's still sinking in"

"I think we've both proven how rubbish we are without each other haven't we ey ?" Aaron laughed 

"Yeah,yeah I guess so" Robert gave Aaron the biggest smile and things were finally fitting into place 

"You know we really have liv to thank for this" Robert said truthfully 

"Oh what's my little sis got to do with this eh ? Is there a big story behind this ?" Aaron teased Robert knowing full well he had always been fond of Liv he just never wanted to admit it

"I had a chat with her earlier and she convinced me to talk to you and to try and sort things out,she also gave her blessing which was surprising but really sweet and I actually got a big hug from her,miracles do happen after all"

"Who would have thought ey ? My little sister saving the day, an check you out getting hugs from Liv,should I be jealous ?"

"Don't think you need to be getting jealous any time soon she said it was a one off"

"Aha I doubt it,she'll be giving you hugs 24/7 now,you count my words"

'It felt so strange living in the mill without you,I never slept in out bed you know ? I slept on the sofa because I couldn't bear the thought of not having my beautiful husband beside me"

"Rob I'm so sorry,the mill was meant to be our dream place and I ruined it by running away"

'No I won't let you blame yourself I hurt you so much Aaron and yes although it hurt so much when you ran away I kind of understand why you did"

"Do you reckon I could move back into the mill soon ?"

"Whenever you're ready,you don't even have to ask if it's okay"

"'Maybe a few weeks ? I still wanna be with you obviously I just think moving back in right now would be a bit too soon,you don't mind do you ?"

"Hey" Robert grabbed Aaron's face and placed his hands on either side of them "Il wait,I've waited before haven't I ?"

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert and they melted into a warm hug embrace.  
They slowly moved out of the hug,Robert was about to say something but he didn't have a chance to as Aaron closed the gap and kissed him,tangling his fingers in Roberts soft,blonde locks. Aaron moved away from the contact with Robert to lock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of smut in the next chapter !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut,smut and more smut

Robert pushed Aaron up against the wall of the porta cabin,kissing him hard and passionately,Aaron pushed his hands through Roberts hair and ripped his floral shirt off.  
Robert lifted his head and kissed the younger man deeply causing Aaron to moan with pleasure. Aaron moved his hands to cup Roberts face.

"You sure ?" Rober asked wanting to make sure Aaron was ready for this 

Aaron nodded and Robert climbed in between Aaron's legs pressing soft and gentle kisses along the sides of Aaron's thighs,he pushed his hands through his hair and reached over onto the table to grab the lube.  
Aaron used this as an opportunity to press a trail of kisses to Roberts ribs and stomach,he knew Robert had been insecure about his shooting scar in the past but hoped Robert wouldn't mind .

"Aaron don't go near that it's horrible,it makes me look disgusting"

"Shut up,you're so beautiful,my beautiful husband who I love more than anything"

"I love you so much"

"Love you too"

Robert reached forward and kissed Aaron again

"Lie back" Aaron demanded that Robert lay on table after pushing all the paper work off in a rush 

"Oh you're in charge today are you ?"

"Why,you got a problem with that ?"

"No,definitely not,keep going"

Aaron pulled Roberts legs apart,spreading them so Robert could coat himself with the lube before pushing a finger in to him slowly. Robert moaned with pleasure

"Fuck,fuck Aaron"

Robert went to grab the condom from the drawer but was stopped by Aaron's hand on his wrist 

"Wait rob I don't want it"  
Robert looked at Aaron 

"Are you sure ?"

"I don't want it,I just want us. If that's okay with you ?"

"Yeah,yeah of course "

"Your turn rob"

Robert pushed Aaron onto the table and started placing kisses all around Aaron's neck,leaving bites. Robert slammed his hand onto the table and lunged forward thrusting deep into him as his orgasm took over, Robert groaned as hot liquid was dispersed onto the other man.

Aaron knelt down to the floor and took Roberts clearly hard and throbbing cock into his hands,he started playing kissing all around it and sucked it,he was entertained by the low moans that were escaping from Roberts mouth.

"Dont stop Aaron please keep going" Robert begged 

Roberts hands went through Aaron's hair once again,as Aaron grabbed Roberts arse pushing him deeper inside his mouth.  
Robert was close,he clenched around himself and took a few more thrusts before finally pulling out.

They were no where close to being done yet. The lust and desperation had never died between the pair of them, at the start of the affair it was all about sex,making the most of every second of time they had together and the thrill of getting caught but when they made a proper go or things the lust and desperation was just as strong as it was during the affair and it still hadn't stopped to this day.

Robert slipped inside of Aaron,slowly biting his nipples while doing so. He grabbed Aaron's cock and moved his fingers slowly inside of Aaron,he thruster harder and faster into Aaron and Aaron nearly collapsed with pleasure as he finally came.Robert turned Aaron around so that he his stomach was against the table and started placing slow kisses on Aaron's arse cheeks,he then put his tongue to good use and let out a long lick around the base of Aaron's dick. He slipped inside of Aaron biting his lip as aaron groaned holding onto his own twitching cock and slowly came out of Robert.

"Do you have to get back home ?" Robert asked Aaron 

"You could always join me,have a repeat performance" Aaron suggested 

"What we we waiting for ?" Robert grinned as they both ran out of the porta cabin to get in Roberts car to drive back to the mill 

Aaron was no sooner in the house when Robert had him sover up against the wall,their kisses were fast and messy.

"Upstairs now" Robrr ordered Aaron 

They both ran up as fast as their legs could carry them to their bedroom,tripping and fumbling up the steps as they did so.

Roberts shirt was unbuttoned swiftly by Aaron's fingers and the scrape of his nails against his bare chest,enthused low loans into the kisses. Roberts hands slid down to Aaron's waist and he pulled down at the fabric,needing every layer of clothing that Aaron was wearing to be removed.

"Have to say,as much as I love the excitement of the porta cabin you can't beat a proper bed ey ?"

"Yeah it's also better than having straws digging into my arse which I had to put up with when you were with Chrissie"

"Shut up you loved it"

The cotton material from Aaron's tshirt was yanked off over Aaron's shoulders and flung across the room,Roberts hands were skimming across Aaron's shoulders and stomach.

Aaron let out a rasping breathe of air and they began to undo each other's belts. Robert could feel himself growing unbearably hard as he pulled off Aaron's jeans in an extremely forceful manner,Robert decided to slow down a bit pressing slow,soft kisses along the younger mans jaw line.  
The moan that escaped from Aaron's mouth was enough to make Roberts cock twitch even more than before,they moved back towards the bed,Robert now pushing down his own jeans trying not to lose the contact between himself and Aaron. Aaron couldn't help but smile,the lust had never died between the two of them over the three years that they had known each other. Aaron pushed Robert down on top of the duvet on the bed,there was a loud crack against the mattress.

Aaron pulled off his boxers before clambering on top of Robert, They had decided to use a condom this time round.

Robert ripped open the condom packet with his teeth and slid the condom onto his dick,he had never felt such lust Aaron did unexplainable things to his system. He wasn't the only one as he could see the hard outline of Aaron's dick through his navy boxers. Aaron bit down on the pillow and moved his hips back,Robert stopped moving for a few seconds and dropped his head back as Aaron ground his cock and thrust harder and harder onto it.

"Fuck rob hurry up,its your turn" Aaron pleaded getting desperate to have Robert inside of him 

He pushed Aaron's knees to his legs,pressing light,fluffy kisses up along his thigh and nipping at the sensitive part of Aaron's skin,he could swear he heard a whimper from the younger man. Aaron's dick was covered in pre cum,anticipation was fierce with Aaron as he waited for Robert.  
Robert took Aaron fully in his mouth working his tongue along the shaft,he was alternating between sucking and licking the skin before leaning back and opening the bottle of live which they had brought with thm from the scrap yard. Robert lifted his hips up in order for Aaron to put a cushion underneath it him and swallowed hard and he continued circling his hole very slowly. Aaron moaned as Robert pushed his finger in slowly and pushed it in again. Robert took his finger out and pulled it back in until he felt that Aaron was relaxed enough to have another one in him.

"Wow that was amazing" Aaron laughed as they were both laying back on the bed soaked in sweat.

"Still got it then ?" Robert replied being a wind up mercant 

"Let's see you change these sheets first"

"How come I'm doing all the dirty work ?"

"Cause you're good at that aren't you" Aaron winked

"I most certainly am" Robert replied climbing on top of Aaron with slow,fluffy kisses which were starting to deepen

Aaron stooped him in his tracks 

"Oi,before we go any further,we need a shower"

Robert groaned but know his husband was right. Aaron was walking into the bathroom when he turned Aaron 

"Wanna join me ?" Aaron suggested knowing Robert would cop on to what he was getting at 

Robert jumped out to the bed faster than lighting as he ran Aaron into the bathroom,needless say there wasn't much washing going on in there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert confesses something to Aaron. How will Aaron react ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !! I'm so sorry that it's been two months since my last chapter update on here,I've been meaning to update so many times but every time I did something came up and I've been hecticly busy with school etc so I just wanted to apologise !! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter

The post sex chat was always the worst for both of them,always felt super awkward even though they'd been there so many times before.

"So what happens now ?" Aaron looked across at Robert who was sprawled out on the bed sweating from the several rounds of make up sex 

"That's up to you isn't it" Robert teased the younger man 

"Rob seriously I mean do you think we could give things another go ?"

"I'd love to but are you sure ? I mean after everything I did,I don't deserve it"

"You made a mistake but it's not like I was exactly innocent,I left you got banged up and then left again when I found out about you and Rebecca,I took the easy way out and I've never regretted anything more" 

"Seems like we're both rubbish without each other ey ?" Rob went to tickle Aaron

Aaron looked at Robert with his infamous heart eyes,he finally felt at home with Robert. Aaron had always been used to Robert attempting to tickle him because he knew it wound up but secretly Aaron loved it,it was like their own little thing that nothing could ever beat.

"Bet your mums not gonna be over the moon for us or anything" 

"Shhh don't worry about her,it'll take time but once she sees how happy we are,she'll be all over you don't worry"

"I don't blame her for hating me" Robert looked down 

"Hey come here" Aaron beckoned Robert in to his side 

"Mum gives you any grief and she'll have me to answer to okay" Aaron smiled down at his husband who was snuggled in to his side,his head resting on his broad shoulders. " I love you" Aaron said lovingly.

"Still ?" Robert was still somehow shocked that Aaron still loved him after everything he had put him through 

"Yeah" Aaron knew deep down he'd never stop loving his beautiful husband no matter how hard her tried to.

"I love you more" Robert smiled up at Aaron

They lay in the bed for hours after that just snuggling up beside each other and planting soft kisses to one another's lips,this is what heaven felt like

"Right im gonna go and make us some coffee you want some ?" Aaron asked 

"Yeah go on,what have you done with Aaron ??" Robert slagged him and reminisced back to this time last year when Robert had bought Aaron breakfast and Aaron had made the same sarcastic comment 

"Don't get dressed on my account" Robert smirked at Aaron who was about to put his black hoodie on.

"Like what you see" Aaron turned around to see Robert checking him out like there was no tomorrow 

"You bet"

"Come on we've got plenty of time for that later" Aaron said in a promising tone.

Robert and Aaron headed downstairs to get some breakfast,in the place they both now could finally call home.The mill had been built months ago but things hadnt exactly gone to plan,now however everything was finally falling into place.

"So does this mean I'm moving back in then ?" Robert asked hoping that his husband would let him move back in to the mill 

"Of course you're moving back in,the next time you walk through this door it'll be with all your bags from Diane's" Aaron walked over and wrapped his arms around him. "That is of course you'd rather stay with Doug,I mean he has been known to be your favourite person right" Aaron knew exactly how to the older man up 

"Oh god please don't,that man is lovely and he makes Diane happy and all but he really does my head in. You know he wakes up at seven every morning and all you hear is him singing Elvis Presley at the top of his lungs,gives me a headache.

"It'll be karma then ey"

"How do you mean ?" Robert looked at him in a confused state 

"Amount of times I've come down and heard you blasting Taylor swift and little mix,honestly if I had a euro for every time I had to witness you dancing and singing along to power in the kitchen I'd be rich at this stage" Aaron was laughing so much at this point and clutching his stomach 

"Oh shut up" Robert pretended to be annoyed but couldn't keep it up. "You're really something else"

"Don't I know it" Aaron winked and went over to get started on the toast

Aaron was in the middle of making toast for the pair of them when Robert spoke reluctantly,

"Aaron I erm I have to tell you something" Robert whispered quietly while looking like he'd just seen a ghost. He knew they had a great morning and he didn't want to ruin that,but he had to be honest if they had any chance of being back to how they used to be 

"Rob,what's up are you alright ?" Aaron was starting to get worried,he went over to the table and sat down beside Robert taking his hand "you can tell me anything"

"Please don't leave me again" Robert had tears in his eyes and was shaking 

"Hey,hey of course I won't,I promise il never leave again what's happened ?"

"When you went away,I was in a terrible state. I thought I'd never see you again,I got drunk and fell down the stairs and broke my ankle and I couldn't sleep at all so I went to the doctor and told him everything,he prescribed me some sleeping tablets and painkillers for my ankle .."

"Rob that's okay,what's the problem with the painkillers ? Have you been getting side effects or something" Aaron started to panic,he started to think there was something seriously wrong 

"Aaron,I've .. become addicted to the painkillers. I can't stop taking them


End file.
